Good Intentions
by WelshCanuck
Summary: They thought saving an innocent was all it took to keep them from being evil.But what if in the end you were wrong,and they gave into their desires and joined evil anyway.An evil that not even the Charmed Ones can beat.set season 1rated T for some violenc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.**

Darkness and light seemed to fight for the day, though eventually a portion of the sun would win out, but it was always uncertain as to how long it would last. It was when the darkness swept over the world that everyone knew that evil had won for the day. The days they wished for was when the sun appeared and goodness won out. Today was one of those days, as the sun shone brightly all day. Until just before it set and darkness covered the city. But somehow this seemed differen,t this time they all knew deep inside them that darkness was staying for good and goodness had lost the battle.

"How did it ever come to us against them anyway?" Piper asked as she followed her sisters out to the jeep. "I mean nine months ago we all lived a happy normal life. Phoebe finally came back from NYC and you two eventually made up. I had a great job at Quake and Andy came back into your life Prue. How did it come to this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is just one more thing we have to fight. You know, the Charmed Ones face evil, again." Prue shot back as she got in the front seat beside Piper.

Phoebe sat in the back seat quiet. She knew how this had come about but she didn't want to get into the argument again with her sister. They had a job to do now and they set their minds out to do it.

They were heading to the same battle they had for the past few months, good against evil. Each night they thought they had the evil side figured out and to get the upper hand, but it was never enough. They still had not figured out how to vanquish them. Now evil ran rampant through out the streets of San Francisco. And it was that evil that they fought every night. A destiny that came to them because of one mistake made by one of them.

"How many more nights are we gonna do this? Until we are dead or they are?" Phoebe finally voiced her opinion

"Phoebe you know we have to keep fighting them. We can't let them win and rule over the world." Prue shot back over her shouder

"You know Prue, I know that. But every night of getting our asses kicked and not to mention the bruises I have on my bruises. I'm starting to wonder if this is such a great idea. I mean why can't we just disappear somewhere until we figure out how to beat them?" Phoebe replied not wanting to fight anymore, not wanting her sister, or herself to hurt anymore.

"I'm surprised at you Phoebe. I mean you were the one that embraced this whole witch thing to start with and now you want to run and hide?" Piper shot back from the driver's seat as she headed down towards the waterfront.

"I did and I do but one of these days we ain't gonna be so lucky." she conceded defeat in the backseat

Prue spun around in her seat and took in her baby sisters eyes, "You saw something didn't you?" Prue accused her sister as she held her gaze to her own ice blue eyes.

"No I didn't. I would tell you if I did. All I'm saying is I have a gut feeling. And my gut is telling me to run as far and as fast as I can."

"Phoebe you've never run from a fight in your entire life." Piper shot back as she pulled the jeep to a stop and started out of it.

"Not the point." Phoebe shot back as she got out of the jeep and heightened her senses. She _had_ seen something, but she wasn't sure what it even meant. All it was mostly was a lot of light and love. A vision she knew was not of the here and now, but more after everything that had been going on.

--- ----

They watched as she emerged from the jeep, each one feeling their blood rushing through their veins. The time that had waited so long for was about to happen. Another demon fight they had thought, but they knew otherwise. The fight was them here and now to end this eternal battle of good and evil. Darkness was about to consume the lands forever with their victory over the Charmed Ones.

"Are you set?"

"Like I was born set."

"You were. We all were. Now get in position and wait for my signal. Tonight ends the everlasting fight of good and evil. Tonight we kill the Charmed Ones." His voice was confident and edgy. A confidence and edge that would kill most witches going into battle but he was different he was a warlock. They thrived on their own confidence and edge. Some might call it ego others would call it cockiness. Either way for a warlock it always got them the result they wanted: the death of the witch they were about to battle.

The old fisheries warehouse was lit only by the light of the moon coming in from the hole in the ceiling and the far wall. Everything else was charred from the fire that had ended its reign over the docks; but even that was nearly thirty years before. The age of the wood was not mistaken for a building that had long been abandoned. No one even to care to rebuild her to her old glory.

Piper clung on tight to Phoebes hand as they entered inside slowly and cautiously, "Why do they always pick the old falling down building?"

"Who knows. Maybe to make the building look good." Phoebe shot back with her own sense of humour as she tightened her own grip on Prues hand who walked just in front of her.

"Would you two keep it down. Now come on lets just get this over with. "

"Someone has date tonight."

"Phoebe let it go." Piper warned not wanting to start another sister confrontation then. They had other things to contend with.

"There. Did you see that?" Prue stopped as she pointed towards the darkest part of the warehouse.

"No see what?" Piper strained to see to the back but the darkness made it nearly impossible.

"I don't see...­." Phoebe started to say when she suddenly felt Pipers hand tighten as she was jerked to one side. Feeling the sudden heat of a flame nearly synging her arm. "What the hell was that!?"

Prue pushed her sister out of the way at the same time Piper gripped Phoebes hand tighter and pulled her towards her and to the ground.

"Oh come on witches you are making this to easy." The menacing voice came from the darkness.

Phoebe looked around trying to get a fix on where it was coming from. When she thought she did it came from another place in the darkness.

"Prue?" Piper started after her sister. Even she thought she recognized the voice that was talking out to them

"You'll never figure it out in time Prue. Let's just get this over with shall we. I can just kill you all and evil will win the final battle. Because in the end you know we will. With the three of you gone it will all be over."

"Piper freeze him." Phoebe whispered in hushed urgent tones.

"I can't, I don't even know where he is."

"So what."

"I don't have that much control yet Phoebe, I can't just freeze the whole room. What if he isn't even in the room?"

"Well we can't just sit here." Phoebe stood up and brushed the dirt from her jeans, before pulling Piper to her feet. "We have to do something before our asses are bbq'd."

Prue stepped towards the voice flinging her power through her arm sending crates and boxes flying. But all she got in return was a menacing laugh from behind her. She spun around in time to see the energy balls striking her sisters.

"**_NOOOOO!"_** Prue rushed to their side as she once again used her power sending the warlocks this time crashing into the crates behind them. As they stood up one used his power throwing another energy ball towards her only to watch as she held up her hand and it hit the other warlock in the chest. His cries of pain echoing out across the ocean and then nothing as his dust settled onto the floor.

The one who threw the ball tried again only to feel its burning inside of him before nothing.

Prue quickly rushed over to her sister and gently cradled her head to her lap. "You hang on."

"Prue."

"No just Sshhh I'll get you out of here. You can't quit on me now." Prue felt the tears running down her face. What was she gonna do? She couldn't take her to a hospital. How would she explain it?

She tasted the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She tried to look around for her sister but Prue held her tight.

"Don't try and move sweetie."

"Where is she?"

Prue looked at the small pile of ashes where her sister was. How would she even begin to explain that this was all her fault? She had seen the third and last warlock as he cried out in pain and anger at the death of the other two. He even now stood just in the shadow's watching her as she tried to comfort what was left of her family.

"I will kill you for this Prue."

"Hasn't there been enough blood shed for one day!" she shot back at him.

"**No!** You killed my brothers and now I will kill you. But first I will let you wallow in the fact that it was your fault that Piper is dead and Phoebe will be lucky to make it through the night." His smile could be seen to her through the darkness. But it wasn't plain as day, it was a smile that she only recalled from memory.

"Brendan why?" Prue asked her once friend

"Because its who I am." He answered as he disappeared.

Prue held on to Phoebe tight not wanting her to let go of any hope she had. But Prue knew that her baby sister was giving up and loosing the fight to stay alive

"Prue. I.."

"Ssshhh Phoebe not now. I love you and I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through last year."

Phoebe locked eyes with her big sister. She knew that Piper was gone by the look in Prue's eyes. And she knew she hadn't much time left herself. "I love you." She whispered out as she placed her hand on Prues cheek. Before her eyes closed and her hand slide gently to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parts of this part were taken from From the episode script When Bad Warlocks turn Good

* * *

**

**Several Months prior:**

Greg sits with his eyes closed as his younger brother Paul speaks, "Everything's ready."

"Good. He's coming. This is amazing. Just at his approach my power quickens. It's as if I'm reaching out for him. For completion, do you feel it too?" Greg asks as he hears the door open to witness the arrival of his baby brother Brendan, "Brother." He stands to meet his glare. 

Brendan holds his lock on his big brothers eyes, "I'm here to kill you Greg." He finally says still holing the glare with his brother 

"Well, I'm glad. Anything less, I'd be disappointed. But first you're gonna need this." Greg held out the astheme to his brother.

Brendan hesitates before turning to Paul's voice.

"It's okay, Brendan, take it." Paul urges and smiles inwardly as Brendan reaches out and takes the knife from Greg.

Brendan casts a quick glance at Paul, "I know this wasn't your doing Paul, but I'm gonna have to kill you too." 

Greg not liking the exchange between his two younger siblings, "But me first." He snipes as he swings at his brother getting his blood to boil, "Yes, come on, you're feeling it now. Come on, I dare ya, you're almost there. In your blood, this is us, this is your birth right." He pushes Brendan to see his rightful place with the two of them. Brothers to stand side by side to fight good. But as Greg pushes further, Brendan sees the soft glow of the candles surrounding the altar with the blindfolded woman tied down. 

Brendan looks surprised, but not completely, for even then he could feel the blood inside him churning to get out, "What the hell?" 

He didn't even feel Greg presence as to more of a feeling that he knew he was standing behind him. Greg leaned forward, "Isn't the heat intoxicating? But you need to kill. Oh, yes, that's It." he urged him further willing him to feel his birthright and to take the young woman's life.

* * *

Phoebe rushed out of the Jeep and towards the entrance to the apartment building. She felt Piper right behind her, "We got here as soon as we could, we just didn't have time to go to the house and get the Book of Shadows." 

"Yeah, I don't wanna have to kill Brendan too." Prue replied as she started inside and led her sisters up the stairs to where she knew Brendan had gone.

Confused Piper followed after her sisters, "But you said on the phone he's a warlock." 

"Yeah, I know he is but if we can vanquish his brothers before he turns, we might be able to save him. Okay?" Prue tried to explain as she approached the door.

--- ----

Brendan poised above the womans throat. He could feel the rush running through him. He wanted to slam the knife right through the center of the pentagram that his brothers had painted on her chest. But he wanted to revel in the feeling he was getting at that moment. But he felt something else stirring inside himself. She was near and he could feel her power.

Was that what he was waiting for? For her to witness his first act of murder: of evil?

"One clean thrust and you're both at peace."

He heard the voice in the distance as he smiled down on the helpless victim

The sisters barged through the door at that moment, "Brendan, no!" Prue cried out. But as she did he looked across at her through a sideways glance before thrusting the astheme into the crying woman.

Piper and Phoebe quickly turned away as the blood spewed from her chest and Brendan looked down to see his aim was true and accurate in the heart of the pentagram.

He eased the knife out slowly as the blood dripped from it's tip, landing back on to the body it had been drawn from. He lifted it with him as he stood above her body before turning towards Prue. Using the blood soaked knife he pointed it towards her.

"Brendan why?"

"It's who I am. You can not help those who are not meant to be saved Prue. My destiny lies with my brothers, and together we are meant to fight the Charmed Ones. Evil Charmed against Good Charmed. You were the one that said that remember?" he explained as he brought the astheme up to his lips and ran the still warm blood against his lips before licking his tongue slowly around them taking in its warmth before licking the blood from the astheme itself. The warm blood running against his tongue brought a new height to his already rushing body. Feeling the evil awakening inside him, an awakening that could not be stopped.

Greg and Paul watched the scene before them, not really sure of what to make of it. They knew that Brendan would be powerful but even they had not anticipated the strength they could feel from him.

"Brendan just kill the witch and let's get out of here." Paul urged not wanting to face the Charmed Ones until the three of them had a chance to regroup and coven their newfound strength.

Prue held his eyes locked with hers. She had lost, and now she had placed her and her sisters in danger because of it.

Piper looked past Phoebes shoulder as the youngest still hide into Pipers shoulders. "Prue."

Prue caught Piper out of the corner of her eye and saw Phoebe leaning in against her. Even from there she could tell her baby sister was not doing so well and neither was Piper. Piper always hated the sight of blood and Prue knew she was just being strong for Phoebes sack.

Before any of the brothers could move Piper threw up her hands and froze them in place. But it was soon after that they fought through her freeze.

"We are one now and soon you will feel the _full_ power of the Rowe Coven." Greg spoke out as he reached forward and placed his hand on Brendan, before all three disappeared.

Phoebe pulled out from Pipers shoulder and looked again at the girl on the altar. Her blood still seemed to spew from the wound to her chest. The sucking noise of the blood gurgling at that air was more then she could handle as she turned around and felt the warm bile rushing up her throat.

She felt the loving hand on her back and holding back her hair, as she was sick again. But the next thing she saw was just blackness.

* * *

Piper sat on the couch replacing the cool wet cloth to her little sister's forehead. She looked up now and then as Prue paced back and forth in front of the window. "Prue."

"I don't wanna talk about it Piper."

"I just thought you would like to know I think she is waking up." Piper turned her attention back to Phoebe.

Prue was by the couch and kneeling down in seconds as she caught the first glimmer of her baby girl waking up.

"Oh where? What happened?"

"You passed out sweetie. How you feeling?" Piper asked with concern.

Phoebe ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth. Even then she could taste it and knew. "Yuck."

Prue reached for the glass on the coffee table and handed it to her sister, "Here take, this but slowly."

Phoebe took the glass and drank in the water, having it gently ease away the foul taste in her mouth.

"How you feeling? Really?" Prue asked

"Like I should tell you 'I told you so'."

Prue held Phoebes stare, "I deserve that."

"That and more Prue. What in the hell are we supposed to do now? Brendan has just constituted the evil Charmed Ones and we helped him. And now we are supposed to stop him and his brothers?" Phoebe sat up and yelled at her older sister

"Phoebe I know you are mad and you have every right to be."

"Gee thanks for the permission Prue." Phoebe shot back as she pulled herself up against the couch.

Piper sat back on the edge of the couch and listened to the exchange. She supported Phoebe in this fight but let her sister carry it through. Prue had no right to put them in danger like she had, especially once she knew who Brendan really was.

Prue listened to Phoebe and knew she was right. She crossed the line and now they might all be in danger. "We could have helped him. He doesn't wanna be a warlock."

"He looked pretty comfortable from where I was standing Prue." Phoebe shot back. She was angry at her sister, she knew if the roles had been reversed that Prue would never stand for Phoebe helping a warlock or any other evil creature.

Piper took that time to step between her two sisters. She knew one of them was about to say something they would regret later. "Lets just take our usual posts and figure out how to get rid of them shall we, and deal with everything else later."

Prue didn't move from her place next to Phoebe on the couch.

"We can't." Prue spoke solemnly.

"Can't what? Can't look or can't get rid of?" Piper asked not wanting the answer.

"We can't vanquish them. It is written that when we face each other we all die." Prue said quietly as she let her words drift down to her sisters. Sisters that she loved more then anything but had let down so badly. And now they would all die because of her.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched as his younger brother paced the small clearing in the trees. He could feel the power inside him growing with each passing moment. They were complete now. Now they would begin their destiny.

"Greg."

"Can you feel it Paul. With each moment Brendan has his powers I can feel mine getting stronger and stronger. Soon those witches won't even know what hit them. We will be stronger and more powerful then they are."

"Greg we need to be cautious. They know about us now and they will come looking for us."

"No they won't. They know they are no match for us." Brendan told them everything before he found his true heritage.

"The oldest will look for a way to stop us at any cost." Paul argued

"Then we will just have to stop her first. Together they are stronger right now; but separate they are not."

"So what are you purposing?" Paul asked

Greg looked over at his youngest brother. He knew what he had to get him to do. "Brendan. How do you feel little brother?"

"Like I could take on the world." Brendan looked at Greg, a look even from that distance Greg could see the evil in his brothers eyes.

"Good, but I only need you to take on a witch." Greg replied as he slapped his brother on the back

Brendan held his gaze just long enough. He knew whom his big brother had in mind. "And if I can't kill her, I'll just kill one of her sisters instead."

* * *

Phoebe paced back and forth in the attic. She had spent the last two hours looking in the BOS for anything on the Rowe coven and had yet to find anything on them at all.

She was frustrated at her lack of finding anything, and angry with Prue for letting Brendan into their home and to live at that. A demon is a demon. There is no turning back from something you are born into like that.

She knew from her own experience as a witch. Sure at first she was excited about what it might entail, but when they faced their first warlock she was truly scared. She wanted to give it all back, but then she knew she couldn't. It was what they were meant to do. Save the innocents. Just like she knew now that Brendan had his powers and could feel the magic coursing through his blood, he would be excited and would feel like he could do anything. And in that he would never relinquish his powers freely. So now it was up to the Charmed Ones to vanquish him and his brothers.

--- ----

Piper busied herself in the kitchen as she always did to keep her mind off things. She wanted to give both Prue and Phoebe some breathing room, but she knew that eventually they would have to talk about what had happened. She just hoped that would come before Brendan and his brother decided to take a shot at them.

She was mad at Prue herself, but deep inside she understood why her older sister had done what she did. Brendan was an innocent that was trying to escape who his brothers were. He wanted to help people. It was a trait he had gotten from his mother; His human mother.

Piper also knew it was in Prue to help people that needed it. And when she had first met Brendan he needed her help; their help. But now the cards on the table had changed drastically. And it was a change that they would all now have to deal with if they wanted to survive.

--- ----

Prue sat on the steps to the Manor as her mind tried to take in everything that had happened. One minute she and Brendan were horse back riding and going for walks and the next she is witnessing him stab an innocent woman through the heart and receive his powers.

Now she knew that he and his brothers would come after them. It was what evil did. They hunted down and tried to kill them so they could receive their powers as well. Not to mention a big coo to take down the Charmed Ones. It was times like this she wished that Phoebe had never come back from NYC or maybe that was extreme. She wished she had never read that incantation in the BOS. She wished they were normal sisters with normal problems. Ones she didn't have to hide from anyone.

"Hello Prue."

She looked up and met Andy's gaze. _'Why did I break up with him again?'_ she asked herself. "Hi Andy."

Andy sat down beside her and just looked out across the street. Following her gaze. "Neighbours paint their house or something?"

"No I was just thinking."

"I see. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I just had fight with Phoebe that's all. And I'm starting to think she was right."

"I see. Not like you two haven't fought before."

"This was different. I put hers and Pipers trust on the line. I crossed a line I shouldn't have."

Andy reached over and placed his arm around her shoulder. He knew that whatever had happened it had hurt Prue more then she was letting on as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll work it out. You two always do."

--- -----

He watched as she sat on the steps with the cop. He had to get her alone. He felt the power swirl inside him he almost ached, as he wanted some sort of release to the power. But as he watched her he saw something that would satisfy him for the time. He waited for his moment to strike

--- ----

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and pulled herself up onto the island in the middle.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

Piper looked up at her sister; "You ok?"

"No. I'm still mad at her."

"Well you have right to be Phoebe we both do. But we also are going to need to get past this in order to figure out how to fix this." Piper reasoned with her baby sister, hoping that she could draw some sort of truce between the two as she had in the past.

* * *

He walked with a purpose across the clearing.

"Well?"

"Not yet. I can't get her alone. She is either with a sister or her boyfriend." Brendan wanted to scream as the ache of his powers was tearing him apart inside. He needed to kill again. "But I had an idea."

"Oh?" Greg looked at his brother wondering what he was thinking.

"Divide and conquer. If we put a big enough rift between the sisters, then when the time comes to face them."

"They won't be able to think straight to defend themselves let alone each other." Paul realized what Brendan was thinking.

"And they might not want to help each other either." Brendan added as he looked over at Paul.

"I like it. So what is your plan?" Greg asked

"Hurt the younger two. It will play on Prues guilt for helping me. And the younger two will be mad at her for helping."

"And we get to hurt some witches for sport. I like it." Greg smiled at his youngest brother. He had gotten stronger in the short time he was away. And now he was even starting to think like himself.

"So when are you gonna strike and first?"

"Right now. Prue is at home with the cop and her sister just left in the car."

"So we go for the one in the car." Paul answered as one by one they disappeared.

* * *

"I need to run to the store. You wanna come?" Piper asked

"No I wanna check a few more things before I give up on the whole we are all doomed story that Prue gave us earlier."

"Ok but behave, and no fighting." she gave her sister a glare.

"Yeah well I heard Andy outside with her. So that isn't gonna happen. Hurry back I have a bad feeling."

"Feeling or premonition?" Piper asked Phoebe. Her power had a habit of working on its own agenda but it had saved them on more then one occasion.

"Feeling."

Piper reached up and grabbed her keys. "Ok, love you."  
"Love you too." Phoebe watched as her sister ran out the front door and heard her saying good bye to Prue. "Ok, so lets see what else I can find on these brothers." Phoebe said to herself as she started up the steps towards the attic.

As she made her way upstairs she placed her hand on the sweater that was lying across the banister. The minute her hand touched the fabric her world was rocked by her power. Her vision spun as her eyes popped open. "Piper." Was all she said as she twisted around to run after her sister. But with her power of site, also came the dizziness right after and she found herself falling the last few steps to the ground.

Prue watched as Piper pulled away from the curb when her and Andy both heard something inside the Manor. Getting up they ran inside only to find Phoebe lying on the floor.

"Phoebe!" Prue ran up to her sister and gently eased her head to her lap.

"Owww."

"Ok easy kiddo try not to move around to much." Andy went back towards the living room and grabbed a blanket.

"Piper."

"Phoebe she went out." He said as Prue sat with her sister.

But Prue recognized the look on Phoebes face. She had seen something with her power and quickly reacted. "Andy I'll be right back." She grabbed his cell phone from his belt and ran out the front door. Just as she looked down the street towards where Piper had driven she could already see the smoke coming from the Jeep that was now wrapped around the telephone pole. She could also see Brendan and his brother looking up at her. The evil grins on their faces clearly visible as they disappeared. "**_Piper!"_** she called out after her sister as she started to run down the street, frantically dialling 911 as she ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue ran down the hallway to the hospital as she made her way after Piper. At that moment all she could think about was her sister. Everything else was non-existent, unfortunately so was her other sister, Phoebe.

Andy helped Phoebe down the hallway as she clutched her arm into her body. All she wanted was her big sister, but her big sister had other ideas and had run after the gurney that carried Piper. As much as Phoebe wanted to run after her sister she couldn't, for every step she took was an effort after her fall down the stairs.

Andy made his way to the nurses' station with Phoebe as she leaned in against him and he quickly explaining that she needed care. Finally releasing her to the care of the ER staff he made his way to where Prue was standing looking through the other set of ER doors waiting on word of Piper.

"You ok?" he asked quietly as he placed his arm around Prue's waist.

Leaning against him she wasn't sure what was going on, Piper's accident, Phoebes fall. Suddenly it hit her: Phoebe. "Where's Phoebs?"

"She is in the ER. The nurses are taking care of her."

Prue turned to go to the one sister she knew she could be with at that moment.

"Prue." Andy held her arm in his preventing her from going any further.

"Andy let me go!" Prue held his gaze for that split second; "I need to be with my sister."

Andy wasn't sure if he should let her go per her wish or not, but he went out on a limb, "I don't think she wants to see you right now Prue."

Prue starred at Andy stunned at his words. Her sister didn't want to see her? How was this possible? Sure they had their moments growing up, but over the past few months since Phoebes return to San Francisco they had made amends. Or had they?

"Prue I'm sorry. But when I was with her she seemed pretty pissed off at you. And mostly she seems to blame you for Piper's accident."

Prue looked at him again. "You can't be serious. I would never..."

"Prue all I'm saying is she blames you." He tried to explain. "I don't know why and I don't want to know why. But I'm thinking this is something you two need to figure out."

--- ----

Phoebe made her way quietly through the halls towards were she knew Piper was. She had over heard some nurses talking about the accident and had waited for the right time to make her move towards the one sister she had to see at that moment. Her mind reeled with what Prue had done. She had let Brendan live a long time ago and now this was the consequence. Piper was in the hospital and she came pretty close to being her roommate.

Pushing the door open she saw her big sister lying on the hospital bed nestled quietly under the covers. Without making another sound she made her way towards her and pulled herself up on the bed careful not to disturb Piper.

Placing her uninjured arm over Pipers body she snuggled into the back of her.

--- ----

Prue released herself from Andy and made her way down the hall with determination. She knew what she had done had put them all in danger, but she was not and would not let them break apart because of this. They had a job to do as the Power of Three and she knew that was the one thing that both her sisters would answer to. To save the innocents.

She stopped when she saw the empty bed that was to be holding her youngest sister. She turned quickly to the nearest nurse across the ER. "Where is my sister?"

The unsuspecting nurse looked up at the woman before her. She did not know her and was not sure if she was to even be in the ER.

"Excuse me. You aren't allowed…."  
"When my baby sister is in here, or is suppose to be, I _AM_ allowed." Prue shot back with venom in her voice and the look on her face let the nurse knew meant business.

The nurse looked round frantically as she then noticed her one patient had disappeared, "Where?"

"That is what I would like to know." Prue demanded at the nurse before she even began to think of where her sister was.

Prue had a pretty good idea where Phoebe had gone but wanted sure until she had actually seen her. "Where is my sister, Piper Halliwell?" Prue finally asked thought getting exhausted from the days events.

The nurse looked down at the register in her hands, "Miss Halliwell is in room 303."

Prue took off before anything more could be said. She knew that both her sisters had issues with what was going on, but right then she needed to know they were both ok.

Prue opened the door to Pipers room and saw both her sisters fast to sleep. The cast on Phoebes arms and the tubes from Piper didn't go unnoticed to oldest Halliwell.

She ran her hand gently over Phoebes forehead, "I'm sorry baby. I let you both down. But I promise you I will fix this."

Prue place a soft kiss on both her sisters' foreheads before heading out of the room, not seeing the eyes that were watching her.

--- ----

Brendan watched as she visited her sisters before making his final move. He needed the witch to complete his own desire for victory.

--- -----

Phoebe woke and looked down at Piper sleeping quietly. Getting off the bed she knew she had to talk to Prue. As much as she didn't want to, she had to. Together they had to figure everything out.

She made her way off the bed and towards the door. But as suddenly as she stepped from the bed her world went black and white.

_A hand on her arm and pulling her into a darkened closet. The hand over her mouth to cover any sound coming from her to alert the other side_

She stopped as she turned, suddenly feeling the hand on her arm pulling her into the darkness. She knew what was about to happen but she held her feeling to herself and waited for the next move by the side of evil


	5. Chapter 5

She struggled against the arms that held her tight. Determined to break free from the grasp.

"Phoebe! Stop it." the voice was authoritized and demanding, yet was a whisper at the same time.

Phoebe stopped moving at the voice that was whispering loudly in her ear. As she stopped, she felt the arms loosen as she turned around to catch the sparkle in her oldest sister eyes. "Damn it Prue! Your scared the shit outta me."

"Keep your voice down. We have company." Prue snapped out as she cast her eyes towards the back end of the hall that Phoebe had just been walking down.

Even from there Phoebe could make out the silhouette of Brendan's brother Paul. She knew if Paul was around that Greg and Brendan couldn't be very far away.

Phoebe looked around and back the way she had come. She had only come into the hallway to see if Prue was around. She was pissed at her sister for getting them in to this mess but she also wanted to see her. To feel her loving arms around her telling everything would be ok. To let her know she would be ok even after the fall she had taken.

She saw the light close behind the closing door as she grabbed Prue by the hand and pulled her after her. "Piper." Was all she said and all she needed to say as Prue brushed past her and nearly ran to the door. Preparing herself for what was inside as she placed a hand on the door.

---

He looked down at the soft white skin on the witch before him. It would be so easy right then just to slit her throat. Taking one witch and knowing it would enrage the others; especially Phoebe. She would push Prue so far away for letting him become who he was meant to be. But he wanted to see the look on her face as he ran the astheme over her soft skin. He looked at his brother who waited just inside the room.

Greg knew what his younger brother was waiting for. And as the door pushed open quickly he knew they had taken the bait.

"Get away from her Brendan" Prue used her power to push Brendan away from Piper.

He hadn't even taken a half breath before he felt her power slam into him. But he knew this was one battle he would win as his brother emerged from the shadows.

"Prue you should be nicer to my baby brother. Or I just might have to hurt your baby sister."

Prue spun around to see Greg holding another astheme at Phoebes neck. Almost willing her to try and stop him.

"Now we get two Charmed Ones for one. What you say lil brother? Care for some witch killing tonight?" Greg slowly eased the blade along Phoebes skin causing just enough pressure that she could feel the start of her own blood trickling down her neck.

"Prue?"

Prue was torn, she had to save both her sisters from the warlocks that she let become who they were. But she knew she wouldn't be able to save them both.

"You decide Prue. Piper or Phoebe? Which sister dies now and which one do we kill later." Brendan listened as his brother spoke to Prue, his own blade making its mark along Pipers neck.

"You will never win. Even if you killed them both now. I would hunt you down like the animals you are and vanquish you, very slowly."

"Nasty words for a witch about to be two short to be the Charmed Ones." Greg looked over at his brother and could feel his power inside him reaching out to his. Feeling the energy around him. Knowing that with one stroke of the blade his brother would have gained all his powers. And enough to fulfil their destiny. The Rowe coven would reach its destiny, to kill the Charmed Ones and rule the underworld.

Phoebe locked eyes with Prue, "I love you."

Prue could see the look in her sisters' eyes. _Save Piper_. But she couldn't make that decision. She couldn't choose one sister over the other. The next thing she knew both Greg and Brendan where frozen in time. Prue quickly turned to see Piper pushing herself into her pillow and away from the blade at her throat.

"Don't just stand there Prue. Get rid of them." she snapped as she motioned her hand, as Prue did when she yielded her power.

Prue quickly threw Greg away from Phoebe and Brendan soon joined him in a heap on the floor. Both brothers getting up and brushing themselves off, as they fought through the powers of the sisters..

"This isn't over Prue." Greg snarled at her before both he and Brendan disappeared.

Prue took Pipers hand in her as she felt Phoebe resting her head on her shoulder. Her one good arm wrapped around her waist. She had come so close to losing them she wasn't even sure what to do at that moment. Her life would be nothing if she lost either one of them. She knew then that they had to figure out a way to stop them: before they were all killed.

They had all somehow managed to get the hospital to release Piper to her sisters' care. Andy had driven them all home not certain of the quietness they all shared. But he knew them all well enough not to intrude at that moment. Though he knew his curiosity would eventually get the better of him.

* * *

How long had it been? A week a month more? Ever since that night in the hospital the sister never heard anything from the three brothers that were bent on destroying them. Though they were too busy fighting demons and warlocks. It seemed as if it was a never-ending battle. And everytime they thought they were getting ahead one of them would go down. Hurt in a battle.

"Ow. Damn it Phoebe be careful will you, I'm not dead yet!" Prue snapped at her youngest sister as they made their way up the steps to the Victorian Manor they had grown up in.

"Hey you were the one playing heroin, don't yell at me!" Phoebe shot back as Piper ran ahead of them and opened the door.

"Would you two just stop already. Prue she isn't trying to kill you and Phoebe you should have been more careful in the first place." Piper argued back at her sisters

"Well excuse me for trying to save your sorry ass." Phoebe shot back as she stepped inside and let Prue go as she made her way to the kitchen.

Prue reached out and grabbed Pipers arm before she could go after her sister. "Let her go Pipe."

"But."

"I know, but we all need to start working together and figure this all out."

"We know what it is,... it's them. They are stirring every demon up to come after us."

"To divide us, and right now it's working. Tonight we fell apart and didn't even seem to care what happened to the other." Prue said as she eased her aching body into the couch.

Piper sighed, she knew Prue was right but what she didn't know as how they were gonna fix it.

* * *

They stood together holding their hands over the flaming barrel. The oldest standing with his eyes closed, as his brother looked on. "It is time. We strike now. They are to lost in their own thoughts to even work together anymore." 

"So we go now." Brendan turned to leave but felt his brothers hand on his arm.

"It is already set up brother. We just have to wait for them to come to us."

Brendan stood defying his older brother, "If I go you can not stop me."

The message was delivered, but the messenger didn't live very long after, as he tried to rid the underworld of the greatest power of good on his own. All it got him was a painful vanquish at the hands of the Charmed Ones.

* * *

"So we meet them at the warehouse district near the docks." Prue spoke quietly in a matter of fact voice. She wanted this to end as much as they did, maybe more so. It was because she had not vanquished Brendan months ago that they were now in the predicament. 

--- ----

"Always warehouses. Can't demons or warlocks be more original?" Piper quipped as she saw with her scrying crystal where the warlocks were

"These are evil beings Pipe. No originality." Prue said as she placed the note down and started towards the stairs. "Get some sleep. I have a feeling we're gonna need it."

Piper watched as her sister made her way upstairs. She knew Prue had a plan and it had been a few weeks since she had figured out how to vanquish the Rowe Brothers without having to lose their own lives. But it was something she had not shared with her or Phoebe.

---

He waited in the shadows knowing what was about to happen. But also knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it, even if he wanted to. Stepping towards the bed he reached out to her.

---

Soon the scream of pain and fear ripped through the walls, as the source of the sound fell silently on her bed, a pool of blood forming around her lifeless body.


	6. Chapter 6

Prue ran into Piper, or was it Piper that ran into Prue. The scream echoed throughout the walls of the Victorian Manor and they both knew where it had come from and went to her in an instant. But as they both held her they felt the stickiness of the blood from under her night-shirt.

Piper quickly jumped up and flicked on the light, though just in time to see a soft golden glow around her sister and then nothing.

"Prue? Did you..." Piper started to say but her sister anticipated her question.

"See that? Yes." Prue replied to the unanswered question of the golden glow around her youngest sister

"What was that?" Piper wasn't sure if she should be afraid or not. But something inside her told her the golden glow she saw briefly was a good sign

"I don't know but right now my concern is Phoebe." Prue eased her fretful sister away from her but any sign of the blood she felt before was gone.

--- ----

She felt the loving warmth around her body. A love and warmth she was not willing to let go of any time soon with everything that had been going on.

Her mind went back to her nightmare but somehow she knew it was more then that. It felt more real.

Prue could feel her sister stirring in her arms and turned her attention back to Phoebe. "Honey you ok?" she wasn't even sure if that was the right question. She had felt her sisters' blood on her arms and could still see it now in the light of her room. But she had no idea how her sister was suddenly healed.

Phoebe leaned into her sister with no emotions. She wasn't sure how she felt. She had felt the fire burning inside her and she felt her life slowly slipping away but now she was leaning against her sister: her protector. "I'm not really sure " she answered honestly.

Piper looked at both her sisters as she ran her hand over Phoebe head brushing back the few strains of hair. She could still feel the heat from her sister as well as the perspiration on her forehead. "You sure you are ok honey?" Piper asked with concern. She had seen the mysterious glow and wanted to know that her baby sister was truly ok.

"Honestly?" Phoebe looked up at Piper from her spot against Prue. She wasn't really sure how she felt she felt her life slipping away and then there she was leaning against her big sister.

"Honestly." Prue and Piper both said in unison. They both knew that their baby sister tended to hold in most of the truth in certain situation, and they knew this was one of them.

Phoebe wasn't even sure where to begin: with her vision or what it had made her feel and see. But her instincts also wanted her to pull back away from Prue. Everything she had seen was because of her oldest sister. If she had only listened to her and Piper, just that one time, then Brendan would have been vanquished and she would not be living this nightmare now.

"Phoebe?" she felt the comforting and loving hand of Piper on her arm. Her sister needed to know what was going on.

"Everything was dark." Phoebe started not waiting for her sisters to interrupt her or break her train of thought. "It was like...I could feel the world cloaked in darkness and us fighting every battle we could, only it was no win situation."

"No win, like how?" Prues voice was a combination of love and worry. Phoebe knew it was just the way her sister was. Her love for her sisters would always come through, but her worry for her sense of duty to innocents was there as well.

Phoebe wasn't sure what to do. She knew she had to tell her sisters what was going on but she wasn't sure herself what was real and what was not.

"Everything was so dark. I can't even tell what was when and why. All I know is that if we don't take these guys out soon it will be our deaths." Phoebe left her sentence hang long enough for her sisters to truly understand the deep meaning of what she was saying.

Phoebe wanted to tell her sister how she felt and everything that was happening to her. But the one thing that stopped her in the end was that she wasn't sure what she felt, but only that she felt love A love that she knew did not belong to either if her sisters.

* * *

He didn't understand it. Even they didn't understand it. Her power had grown to a stage she was not yet prepared for. How could her powers advance to a stage that they would reach in five years?

"You did the right thing. You had to save her."  
"How did this happen?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that the Rowe coven was never supposed to happen. Brendan was able to fight and hold off his brother's will and he became a priest."

"So what happens now?"

"We wait and see if they can turn him back on the right path or they will all die."

The words rang throughout his mind. He hadn't been watching them long but he felt a bond with them all. But especially one. He had to help them anyway he could without them seeing who he really was.

* * *

Phoebe turned to the next page of the BOS. Ever since she had woken up earlier that night she had been at the book. There must be something that they had missed. Some way of defeating them.

"Set it right." A voice came across in the wind.

Phoebe spun around, yet saw no one. The voice came again when she turned back to the book. And once again she saw on one. She knew she had to tell her sisters but she didn't know what to believe or what to tell them. That she was hearing voices?

--- ----

"Look Prue I don't know what happened any more then you do. And I honestly don't think Phoebe does either. But I do know. that the three of us need to figure this out or we are all dead." Piper felt her anger as it lashed out at her sister.

"Piper I wasn't asking if you knew what had happened last night I was asking if you know what happened with Phoebe. Ever since she woke up she has been in the attic and she hasn't talk to either one of us. And I think we just need to let her know that what ever she saw she is going to need to share it with us and that way we can al get through this." Prue shot back just as she saw her baby sister walk into the kitchen.

Phoebe didn't say a word as she leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen. "You two talking about me again?" she tried to let it sound light but she knew it didn't come out that way. It came out more accusingly.

"Phoebs."

"It ok Piper, I was kidding."

"Were you?" Piper looked at her with hesitation. Last night still fresh in her mind she knew how close she had really come to losing a sister. And she didn't want to ever feel that again.

Phoebe locked eyes with Piper before breaking off and making her way to the counter. Pulling herself up to the counter top, as she had many times as a teenager, she looked down at the floor trying to get her thoughts and words together. "I heard voices in the attic." Was all she said as she waited for her sisters to react.

"Excuse me?" she heard Prue stating as she repeated it.

"I don't know who it was, but it said that we need to set it right." Phoebe didn't even look up at her sister.

Piper stepped towards her and placed a hand on her sisters' knee, "Phoebs. Tell us about last night. What did you see? You can't keep things from us."

"I...I'm not sure."

It was Prue now that stepped up and rubbed her hand on Phoebes arm, "Sweetie, just take your time. Together we can stop whatever you saw from happening." Prue turned to look at Piper before turning back. "Honey you do know that when we came in that you were covered in blood. But we both saw a golden light around you for a brief moment and then you were fine."

She wanted to tell them everything. And as the thought entered her mind to not tell them the words started out of her mouth as she felt the fresh hot tears running down her face.

"We were in the future a few months I think. We went to a deserted warehouse but they were waiting for us." She stopped as the memory filled her mind, "They killed Piper. I couldn't get to her and Prues power didn't work in time as they killed me too but I didn't die right away. I felt my own pain as my life slipped slowly away from me." Her tears fell freely as she felt her sisters' arms around her. "Prue killed Greg and Paul, but Brendan swore revenge on her. The world was so dark. I can't." She felt all her energy leaving her as she cried into Prue shoulder.

Prue looked over at Piper and they both realized what Phoebe had seen: A world of darkness and despair and the death of the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Piper made a pot of tea as Phoebe sat with Prue on the couch. She brought out three cups and set it on the coffee table. "You feeling any better sweetie?" Piper asked as she handed a cup to Phoebe.

"A bit. Thanks." Phoebe reached up and took her cup.

Prue, who had her arm placed over her sister keeping her close to her, a position that Phoebe was more then happy to accept at that moment, "We need to figure out what that voice was that Phoebe heard in the attic."

"Ok good idea but we have no idea who it was. What if it was one of the brothers?" Piper replied back.

"Well we still need to figure it out. Phoebe must have heard what she did for a reason."

"Yeah but we don't know if it was for good or bad." Piper shot back

Phoebe just listened, she didn't know who the voice was but she knew it was on their side. She replayed it in her mind over and over. She knew the voice, but she couldn't place from where.

The voices were getting louder and the frustration in each one was getting more evident.

"It was Mum." She finally said quietly just barely loud enough for her sisters to hear over their own heated conversation.

Prue looked down at her sister who was still snuggled against her. "What did you say/"

Phoebe repeated it, "It was Mum. In the attic. It was her voice I heard"

"Mum?" Piper looked at her sister sceptical.

"She was trying to tell me that this wasn't supposed to happened. We need to set it right." Her voice was soft and quiet and her sisters nearly held their breaths as she spoke. Taking in every word she was saying. "We need to set it right or Piper and I are going to die."

Prue looked up at Piper as she felt Phoebe snuggled closer to her if that was even possible. But as she was about to speak she quickly looked past Piper as the crash of the window drew her from her thought and a demon came flying right at them, the spikes on his hands aimed right at her sisters heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper reacted faster then even she thought possible. Freezing the demon in the air, stopping him mere inches from her own heart. "What the hell is that?" she asked as she moved out of the way right beside Prue and Phoebe.

Prue stood in front of both her sisters as she moved her power and crashed him into the fireplace.

Phoebe flinched as she heard his neck break on impact. Everything was happening as she had seen in her premonition. This was how it all started. Only thing different was she was certain she had changed the future because she had told her sisters what was to happen in the warehouse. In her premonition she hadn't told them she had seen her and Pipers death. Now she had and she hoped that was all it took.

"We need to figure out what Mum meant by setting it right. I do not want to keep looking over my shoulder or one of yours to see a demon nearly killing you." Prue stated as she started for the attic.

Piper looked from Prue to Phoebe and felt the conflict inside her as to what to do. She wanted to follow Prue and find out as much as she could about the Rowe coven. But she could see the look on Phoebes face, and she wanted to comfort her little sister. "You ok honey?" She compromised as she rubbed her hand over Phoebes arm.

"Yeah its just. Everything is happening so fast. Go help Prue I'm gonna go down to the library and see if I can find anything more out on these three yahoos." Phoebe reached for her coat and rushed to the door before Piper could make her change her mind.

Piper stood for a moment before heading up the stairs after Prue. She knew Phoebe needed to work something out, it was something she had to do at times after her power had given her a powerful vision. And there was no doubt in Pipers mind that the night before her sister had received a very powerful vision. Especially if it had caused her to feel what her future self did.

* * *

Prue flicked through the BOS frantically and slammed it closed in frustration. It had been almost a month since the first attack of the demon with the spiked hands. And still they had no way to defeat the Rowe coven.

* * *

The attacks kept coming, some closer then she had wished and feared. Some battles they won what she thought were too easy. But the last one had left Phoebe injured and with a fever that was not looking to go down anytime soon. She was hoping that what ever had cured her that fateful night when her sister had received the premonition would once again show itself. But so far it had not. But then it was only earlier that afternoon. They would wait and see what would happen that night.

Piper placed the cool cloth over Phoebes forehead and changed her dressing. The slice on her arm was clean but it was her fever that worried Piper. "It'll be ok sweetie. Prue will find the answer."

"She vanquished him before she could find out who it was."

"Well we all got a good look at him, green scales and all. We'll find what ever he cut you with."

"Poison in the claws." Phoebe said weakly.

"Get some rest Phoebs." Piper held her hand on the cloth that rested on her sisters' forehead. As she brushed back parts of her hair with the other.

--- ----

He watched as they once again slept. He quietly made his way to her bed, careful not to wake her sisters as the one slept beside her and the other sat on the chair, having finally lost the battle of sleep. He thought she would never fall to sleep but then he expected that of her. She was always the last one to fall to sleep when one of the other two was sick.

Holding his hands out over her wound he watched as the golden light engulfed her, easing her pain and curing her fever.

---

She awoke with a start swearing at her self for falling to sleep when she was suppose to be watching her sister. She stood up and looked down at Phoebe, placing her hand gently on her forehead only to find her temperature was no where near what it was, in fact she would guess it was normal.

"Phoebs?" she woke her sister fearing maybe it was something else that had cooled her sisters down.

"Prue I'm sleeping." She said groggily as she rolled back over and snuggled into Piper

"Sshhh I know sweetie. But your temperature." Prue locked eyes with her sister as she too realized she felt better. A lot better.

Phoebe looked down at her cut arm and saw nothing but her smooth skin. No sign of any wound was even there.

How many times had this happened now? A few for each sister. Mysteriously getting healed in the middle of the night. Sometimes one of them would see a golden glow and then nothing.

"I say we have a guardian angel and my bet is Mum." Phoebe said as they sat in the kitchen each nursing a cup of coffee.

Prue and Piper looked at her surprised, "What makes you say that?" Prue asked

"Well either her or Grams. Who else do we know that would help us like this?"

"What about Melinda or any one of our relatives before us." Piper answered.

"My bet is still Mum. Just like she was the one that told me to set it right a few months ago." Phoebe replied as she stood up and set her cup in the sink. "I think I have it. I mean if Mum was saying we need to set it right. Maybe all of this was never suppose to happen. Maybe one of two things was. Either Brendan was destined for the priesthood and we were to make sure he made it there before his brothers could get their slimy hands on him. Or." Phoebe waited as he held Prues gaze, "Maybe we were meant to vanquish him when we had the chance." She said quietly.

Prue glared at her sister. "It was always back to that wasn't it Phoebe? You can't stand that I might have been right and that we weren't meant to save him." She snapped at her sister. The last few months taking there toll on all of them as she stood up scraping her chair along the floor.

"Prue." Piper started as she saw Prue starting towards Phoebe.

"No Piper she has been after the whole vanquish Brendan from the day I met him. And now she is trying to tell me that was Mum's message. I don't believe it for a minute. I think it's the other way around I think he was meant to become a priest and that maybe we can still get him on the right path."

"Open your eyes Prue! He's a **_DEMON_** and because of him we have faced more demons that I ever care to see!" Phoebe yelled at her sister, her anger showing at a mistake her sister had done months ago. A mistake that had nearly cost them their lives on more then one occasion. "_WE_ need to vanquish him, and set this right before we all are **dead**!" Phoebe stormed out of the kitchen as she brushed past her sister as Prue grabbed her arm to stop her, not yet willing to end the fight that was started.

Prue however felt her sister go rigid in her hand and recognized the look on her face as Phoebe stood perfectly still. She did the only thing she could; she waited until her sister came out of her premonition.

Phoebe gasped for air as he came out of her premonition. She reached for anything for support as she felt her knees start to give out from underneath her.

Piper instinctively ran up to her as Prue held her arm around her sister waist, preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Ok easy honey. Take a deep breath." Prue soothed as she eased Phoebe onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"I..It was.." Phoebe tried to get out but her breath was still caught in her throat.

Piper handed her a glass of water as she bent down in front of her, "Here drink this. Take your time honey."

Prue watched as Phoebe tried to regain herself. She knew that her sisters' vision must have had something to do with her. For it was her grabbing Phoebes arms that had triggered her sisters power.

"Everything was dark. There was destruction everywhere. Like we were in the midst of a world war." She paused to take another drink. "I saw us fighting them over and over. We..We couldn't win them all. I saw us. We. We were beaten, hurt." She cast her eyes up at Prue. Tears blurring her vision as she remembered what she had seen.

Prue locked eyes and could sense her baby sisters' discomfort. Reaching down she pulled her into a loving hug. "We will pull through this sweetie. We have to."

"I sa..saw you. You..they had hurt you the most. He..I saw him..Greg, he.. "

"Ssshh ok honey. Calm down stop thinking about it. Nothing is going to happen because I won't let it." Prue ran her hand up and down Phoebes back as she had when they were children.

Phoebe slowly calmed down as the images of her sister never left her mind but eased some. "He..he raped you Prue. It was brutal and violent. And then he killed you slowly so you felt ..you felt everything he did until..until you died." More tears started to pour down Phoebes face as she buried her face into Prue's shoulder.

Piper caught Prues eyes has the oldest calmed down the youngest. Piper knew that they had changed something by defeating the first demon. Phoebe's power had changed the future. But at what cost?


	8. the end

Phoebe rested against Prue trying to think of anything in her vision that she had missed.

"Phoebe stop it." Prue told her gently. "It's not helping you to keep playing it over in your mind."

"There must be something that I missed Prue, something that can stop this from happening."

"Phoebe they are demons. You were right. We should have vanquished Brendan a long time ago. Once a demon always a demon."

"It's not that simple Prue, I can't just shut it off like you and Piper can. But I know there is something." She paused, "Like maybe you were right." She started to add quietly.

Prue looked down at her sister confused. Casting a glance up at Piper who had just sat down in the armchair across from them.

"She was right about what Phoebs?" Piper asked thinking she had come into the middle of a conversation.

"Prue was right. Maybe Brendan was meant to become a priest." Phoebe saw everything spinning in her mind. There was something she had missed. "Brendan wasn't in my premonition. In fact I saw him only briefly before Prue died. He was at the church. It was as if he could feel her die as he cried out."

"So this means what?" Piper asked confused.

"Mum's message, set it right." Prue said quietly, "We get Brendan to get back on the path he was on before his brothers got to him. There is still good in him and its up to us to get it out."

"Prue he killed an innocent. There is no turning that around."

"I know Piper, but he was under his brothers influence. No matter how hard you try, sooner or later the real you will surface. And Brendan never wanted anything to do with his brothers. He despised everything they were and everything the three of them were to become."

Phoebe listened to her sister's talk and tried to get to what was still bothering her. "How do we get Brendan back to the church?"

It was a question the older two were wondering themselves. But now that someone had actually posed the question they didn't know the answer.

* * *

He watched them sitting in the darkness and wondered what they were thinking. Every now and then he felt a pang at what was going on around him. Death, destruction. He wondering how this was even possible. How had they gotten him to lose everything he had fought so hard for. But his pang of guilt would quickly disappear when he felt his blood boil inside of him at the scream of another innocent. Another death at their hands.

He would watch with delight as his brother would rape a girl and then kill her. It was always the same routine with him.

"I have just the plan for those witches." His brothers' voice entered his thoughts

"Greg we have been over this already. We have to take them out where we have the upper hand."

"I know that Paul and we will. But that doesn't mean I can't a little fun first."

Both Paul and Brendan knew what Greg meant.

"I want the oldest to scream and to feel everything that I will do to her before I gut her open slowly." A glimmer entered his eyes as he thought of what he was about to do. "We get them to the warehouse and then I can have my fun. Right after we kill her sisters in front of her."

Paul and Brendan said nothing. They knew what it was to talk back to Greg. At first it was Brendan that they let guide them. But they soon realized it was all Greg. He was guiding Brendan to become who he really was. But they each still had their own personalities. That was something Greg couldn't not take from them.

* * *

They drove in silence. Each one knew what was about to happen. Two deaths and one brutal rape and murder. But they continued forward. It was their destiny and they were meant to do it. They knew that it wouldn't end in just their deaths but the Rowe covens as well.

The jeep came to a stop outside of the abandon warehouse.

"Ok, someone tell me again why we are at the building where Phoebe saw us die?" Piper asked as she looked up at the dark, almost haunted old building

"So we can set the world back on track. No more evil." Prue said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ok that's all great but if we die. Who is going to protect them all from the evil that is left behind?"

"She has a point Prue." Phoebe said as she got out from the back seat.

"Yeah, I hate it when she does that." Prue replied as she stepped towards her sisters. "Ready?"

"Like we have a choice." Piper answered as she took her first step towards the warehouse. Her fear of what she knew this day would bring keeping her on edge and alert.

--- ----

"They are coming. Their goodness reacts all around them." Greg closed his eyes waiting for the right time to strike. He felt his brothers near and felt their rush inside them as well.

The door eased open as the pigeons inside flew around frantically at the disturbance they had just received.

"Brendan we know you're in here. Just talk to me." Prue called out to the darkness.

"I have nothing to say to you Prue. This is who I am now."

Prue spun at the sound of his voice but saw no one there. "No Brendan this is who Greg made you. You are meant for another calling. It's not to late."

Piper kept scanning the darkness for any sign of movement. She could feel Phoebe standing next to her, her adrenaline radiating off of her as she posed for a fight.

Paul inched his way forward closer to the witch nearly within his grasp.

Brendan listened to Prue but still moved with stealth around the warehouse.

Prue spun around in time to see the fire stream coming towards her. Deflecting it with her power she sent it flying in the opposite direction. It was then she heard Piper scream as Paul grabbed her.

Phoebe spun around and kicked Paul in the head with skilled practice but soon found herself on the ground with Brendan standing above her.

"This isn't you Brendan. This is Greg. All he wants is the power of the underworld to rule over all of the demons but he needs you and Paul to complete that cycle." Prue yelled out at him as she flung Brendan away from her sisters.

"Don't listen to her little brother. This is who you are. Who we all are." Greg grabbed Prue from behind holding her hands behind her so she couldn't use her powers on him. "Oh I'm gonna like the taste of you witch." he snarled in her ear. His one hand moving over her breast. "I could just kill you know but I think I'll let you watch your sisters die first."

Piper had helped Phoebe back up as she faced Paul.

"He will kill you two when he is done. All he has to do is kill us first. Once we are gone you two will be all that stands in his way." Piper said hoping to get Paul to see who his brother really was.

"Nice try witch." Paul said as he lashed out at them, only to have them move out of the way quickly. The stream of fire nearly clipping Piper.

"Piper?"

"I'm ok."

Prue couldn't move, all she could do was watch as her sisters tried to fight them off. "Brendan don't do this! Don't let them do this, it isn't too late. Help them!" Prue yelled as she tried to break Greg's grip on her.

"Kill them brother enter your true nature at last." Greg yelled out at his brother.

Brendan stopped, inside he felt the pull he had been feeling for months. Like his body was telling him two things at the same time. But something now didn't seem right to him.

"If you don't kill them now little brother I will." Greg yelled back as he watched Brendan hesitate.

Brendan looked from his brothers to Piper and Phoebe and then he looked at Prue.

"Don't do it Brendan." She said gently and with something he hadn't heard since his mother died: Love.

Greg could feel the change in his brother. He was losing him right then.

"I will finish this myself then." He held out his hand as he then watched Brendan step in front of the witches "Get out of my way lil brother or I will kill you too."

"I can't let you do this Greg. I won't let you."

"Fine then, you can die with them." his fire stream shot out of his hand but he was not expecting Paul to react.

Brendan watched as his brother was hit. And as he shot out an astheme back towards Greg.

Phoebe stood still almost frozen in place, as everything around her happened so fast. Brendan stepping in front of them, Paul throwing the knife at Greg. And Prue. She hadn't taken her eyes of her sisters since Greg had grabbed her. Everything was happening as she had seen it. Only somewhere something had changed. Brendan stayed. He wasn't there in the warehouse in her last vision. He was gone. He had gone back to the church.

Everything froze as suddenly as it had all started.

"Prue you might wanna move out of the way I don't know who long this will last for." Piper yelled out as she saw the astheme heading towards her, after Greg had pulled her back in front of him more using her as a human shield.

Time continued as the astheme struck Greg in the chest. He looked at both his brother shocked and betrayed knowing he had lost his quest for power.

Phoebe ran up to Prue and threw her arms around her tight not wanting to ever let go. Piper wasn't far behind her as the three of them embraced.

Prue held them tight thankful for Pipers power and that they had managed to win at least the most important battle. But she soon realized that Brendan was still there. Casting a glance up at him she caught his smile it was the same smile she had first seen and had fallen for.

"Thank you Prue. You made me see who I really am. It was the love I saw in your eyes that reminded me of my mother and what she wanted me to be. But also something Greg said. Made me realized that it wasn't too late for me to return to my chosen path.

"You needed to kill a witch, not just an innocent." Prue finished for him.

"Yes. That was why he kept pushing me to kill you or one of your sisters."

* * *

The sun shone bright once again over the city by the bay. Though it shone brightest on the cathedral in the center of the city. Three sisters, three friends and three witches sat and watched as Brendan kneeled down and excepted his true calling. His dark side beaten and God into his life there would be no turning back for him.

Neither one said a word as they watched the ceremony. They had fought another battle and won. They had learned to trust each other a little more. And to trust each other's instincts as well. Phoebe tipped her head over ad rested it on Prue's shoulder. Piper took Prue's hand in hers as they kept their own connection flowing through them. They would fight more demons but at that moment they wanted to support the one they had saved and enjoy each other's company.


End file.
